Le Centre Commercial
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Deux petits garçons se perdent dans le meilleur terrain de jeux qui soit : le centre commercial. One Shot, shonen ai SasuNaru.


**Fiction :** Le Centre Commercial

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** Petit SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne année 2013 ! Et pleins de bonnes choses ! ;)

* * *

Sasuke regarde tout autour de lui avec une curiosité mal contenue. Sa maman lui a dit de ne pas bouger, qu'elle allait revenir, qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Mais le petit brun commence à s'ennuyer tout seul et puis il y a tellement de choses à faire ici.

Le marché de Noël. Le terrain de jeu idéal pour un enfant de trois ans. Ses grands yeux noirs parcourent avec avidité l'espace, les grands couloirs entre les rayons et les boîtes de chocolats qui font des pyramides. Il jette un petit coup d'œil à sa maman qui est avec une vendeuse de colliers. Sasuke n'aime pas les colliers. Il trouve ça moche alors il ne veut pas y aller. Il regarde encore si elle ne le surveille pas, puis file comme le vent.

Un nouveau monde s'ouvre à lui, plus grand, tout brillant avec pleins de lumières et de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs. Ébahis, Sasuke contemple, le menton relevé, toutes les décorations pendues au plafond. Sans comprendre, il se heurte plusieurs fois à des cadis, ou a des grosses dames toutes ridées, ou encore à des gros messieurs moustachus. Le petit brun pense alors à son papa, qui lui ne pique que le matin, quand il est encore en culotte. Parfois le soleil est très haut dans le ciel quand son papa est encore en culotte et Sasuke se moque de lui. « On est dimanche, et ce n'est pas une culotte mais un caleçon » : lui dit toujours son papa.

Sasuke ne sait pas ce qu'est un « cale-son », mais il préfère son pyjama à lui, parce qu'il y a pleins de petites voitures imprimées dessus. Même s'il aurait voulu que sa tata lui offre celui avec des jolies fleurs. C'est plus beau les fleurs, ça sent bon alors que la voiture à son papa elle sent la menthe et les nouvelles chaussures que sa maman lui a acheté.

Il soupire quand il se rend compte qu'il a un peu mal aux jambes et décide de continuer à quatre pattes. Le carrelage est tout froid et parfois il y a des traces bizarres toutes marrons et parfois noires. Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur de se salir, sauf quand sa maman le gronde. Sasuke s'engouffre dans un rayon où il y a des vêtements pour dames. Il penche légèrement la tête quand un étrange objet attire son attention. Il se lève pour l'atteindre et tire un peu dessus. « Ça s'appelle des portes-nénés » : lui a appris Itachi quand ils mettaient le bazar dans la chambre des parents. Et grand-frère Itachi sait toujours pleins de choses.

Il les touche un peu, c'est doux et parfois dur. Mais ce n'est pas très amusant, alors il s'en va découvrir un autre endroit. Cette fois-ci il se redresse sur ses jambes et ouvre grand la bouche, des tonnes de bonbons sont rangés tout autour de lui. Sa maman appelle ça des « cochonneries », pourtant Sasuke ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à des cochons et puis les cochons, ça jouent dans la boue. Les bonbons, ça jouent pas dans la boue, non. Les bonbons, c'est bon. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça des bon-bons, et c'est pour ça que parfois Sasuke appelle les chocolats qui ont un liquide dedans des « bon-pas-bons ». Ça fait beaucoup rire sa maman quand il dit ça, mais lui ça le fait pas rigoler, parce qu'après le goût du liquide reste dans la bouche et lui donne envie de tousser.

Soudain, Sasuke sursaute et ouvre de grands yeux, un enfant un peu plus âgé que lui se roule par terre alors que sa maman lui crie dessus. Le petit brun fait une grimace en voyant la morve de l'autre garçon rentrer entre ses lèvres. Grand-frère Itachi lui a dit une fois que c'était « dégueulasse » de manger ses crottes de nez. Et lui ne veut pas être « dégueulasse », parce que Itachi dit ce mot à chaque fois qu'il voit un gros caca de chien sur le trottoir. Les hurlements lui font mal aux oreilles et avec regret il s'en va en se jurant de revenir quand le garçon pleurnichard sera parti.

Ses grands yeux noirs avides de nouvelles découvertes cherchent dans les moindres recoins quelque chose de jolie à regarder, à toucher et peut-être même à goûter. Il s'arrête d'un coup, s'immobilisant au milieu d'un rayon où il n'y a que des pizzas, comme celles que grand-frère Itachi adore. Une dame vient de prononcer son nom. Il tourne la tête mais ne vois personne, quand elle recommence : « Le petit Sasuke est attendu par sa maman à l'accueil ». Il sursaute encore et lève la tête. Ça vient d'en haut, il se demande alors si ce n'est pas le Père-Noël qui le cherche et qui veut le ramener à sa maman. Mais le Père-Noël n'a pas une voix de dame. Le petit brun hausse les épaules, un peu déçu. Et tout en oubliant complètement que sa maman l'attend il ne sait plus où, il repart vers de nouvelles aventures.

Une musique qui passe souvent à la radio de la voiture accompagne ses pas, il chante doucement l'air et au fur et à mesure invente une série de « lalala » que son papa fredonne aussi quand il ne connaît plus les paroles des chansons de Noël. Sasuke rit souvent de son Papa à cause de ça, parce que lui, il les connaît déjà par cœur.

Il s'arrête encore, la dame du ciel se remet à parler mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas son nom qu'elle prononce : « Le petit Naruto est attendu par son papa à l'accueil. » Sasuke se remet à rire, c'est bizarre comme nom « Naruto ». En fait, c'est le poisson que l'on met dans les ramens, même que c'est ce que préfère Itachi.

Le petit brun se rend compte que des gens le regardent assez étrangement et murmurent tout bas en souriant. Il fronce ses petits sourcils, très vexé que l'on se moque de lui et se met à courir loin d'eux en leur tirant la langue. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve au milieu de bouquets de fleurs toutes blanches ou toutes rouges, ou encore jaunes et bleues. Il tend la main vers une fleur bleue, parce qu'il adore le bleu. Sa chambre est peinte avec la couleur du ciel, parce que sa maman et son papa savaient que se serait lui qui arriverait à la naissance et ils savaient donc déjà qu'il aimerait le bleu. C'est la mer, c'est le ciel d'été, c'est le pull que son papa met souvent et qui sent bon, c'est aussi la robe de nuit que sa maman met pour lui lire une histoire.

C'est une couleur douce et belle.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il voit deux grandes billes bleues s'ouvrirent entre deux pots de fleurs. Elles le regardent et elles scintillent. Comme la mer avec pleins de coquillages brillants dedans. Le petit brun, tout intimidé d'un coup, se rapproche prudemment des deux sphères. En écartant les grands feuilles des plantes qui les cachent, il découvre caché là, un petit garçon avec de très belles boucles blondes. Ils se fixent, quand le blond aux yeux bleus lui dit avec un très grand sourire : « Tu veux jouer ? »

Sasuke voit alors les mains pleines de terre de son tout nouveau copain et le pot en face complètement renversé, le végétal gisant à côté, déraciné.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Lui demande Sasuke en s'asseyant avec lui.

- C'est marrant !

Le petit blond se remet à sourire tout en malaxant la terre et en l'éparpillant autour de lui. Sasuke, voulant aussi en profiter, lui en prend des mains un peu trop violemment :

- Noooon ! Tu prends dans un autre ! C'est le mien !

- Faut partager, lui dit Sasuke en levant le menton.

Pour toute réponse, le brun reçoit un peu de terre dans la figure. Ils se mettent alors à faire une bataille de terre quand soudain une dame très méchante et toute rouge vient les gronder. Rapidement, Sasuke prend la main du petit blond et ils courent à travers les rayons pour fuir la méchante sorcière. C'est tout essoufflés qu'ils se retrouvent dans le coin des légumes.

- J'aime pas, lui dit son ami en montrant des navets du doigts, j'aime pas, répète t-il, en montrant les salades et les haricots.

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il voit les artichauts :

- Je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est trop bizarre, j'aime pas.

- T'aimes quoi alors ?

Il pose un doigt sur son menton avant de répondre :

- J'aime bien les carottes et les oranges et les citrons et les radis et les ramens.

- C'est pas un légume les ramens ! Lui dit Sasuke en se moquant de lui.

Les oranges et les citrons non plus, mais bon.

- Et toi t'aimes quoi ? Lui demande le blond en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est facile, j'aime tout, sauf les légumes verts et blancs et ceux avec des couleurs bizarres comme ceux que maman oublie dans le frigo. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Naruto, lui murmure t-il dans l'oreille comme si c'était un secret.

Sasuke fait de même en pouffant, parce qu'ils ressemblent aux agents secrets des films que son papa regarde souvent. Naruto se met à bailler et à fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir lentement. Sasuke l'observe attentivement faire en se plantant en face de lui. Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son nouvel ami et tend les doigts vers eux. Puis ayant peur de lui faire mal, parce que son grand-frère Itachi lui avait déjà fait une fois et il avait pleuré pendant au moins une heure, il retire sa main et la cache derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Sasuke aimerait retourner dans le rayon bonbon. Mais il a peur que le petit garçon pleurnichard y soit encore. Et puis il veut rester avec Naruto. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs déjà trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il se met sur la pointe de ses petits pieds, s'accroche comme il peut aux rebords d'un présentoir de légumes et attrape du bout des doigts une tomate. Avec un petit cri de victoire, il la montre à Sasuke et court vers lui.

- Maman en a plein dans le jardin, dit-il avec un sourire immense, t'as vu ? Ça a la même couleur que les cheveux de maman. Et maman, ben...c'est la plus jolie des mamans.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils et lui arrache la tomate des mains :

- Ma maman, elle est plus jolie que la tienne !

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est ma maman la plus jolie ! Braille Naruto tandis que des petites larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

Sasuke se fige à ce spectacle et retient sa respiration comme lorsqu'il plonge la tête dans la baignoire. Il ne veut pas le voir pleurer, parce qu'il sait qu'il va pleurer lui aussi. Naruto reprend sa tomate et la jette dans le cadi d'une dame aux grosses cuisses. Celle-ci se retourne et les fixe derrière ses énormes lunettes. Ses yeux marrons disproportionnés les font sursauter et Sasuke saisit la petite main de Naruto sans réfléchir pour s'enfuir. Ce dernier se met aussi à courir très vite et commence à le doubler. Par défi, le petit brun en fait autant. Ses cheveux noirs dansent devant ses yeux et son rire éclate au milieu des rayons colorés. Sasuke finit par plier les genoux et emporté par la vitesse, glisse sur le carrelage blanc. Naruto l'imite et tombe à la renverse en riant bruyamment. Souriant de toutes ses petites dents, il se relève et ouvre grand la bouche d'admiration. Au-dessus de lui brille des milliers d'étoiles en plastiques et recouvertes de paillettes. Elles sont pendues depuis le plafond créant un véritable ciel artificiel. Sasuke se souvient alors qu'il est déjà passé par ici.

- J'en veux une ! J'en veux une ! S'exclame t-il en faisant de petits sauts.

Sasuke lève les yeux à son tour et se brise presque la nuque à force de pencher la tête en arrière.

- Tu crois qu'on est entré dans le pays des fées ? L'interroge subitement Naruto en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

- Le pays des fées ?

- Ben oui, maman me disait que seuls les enfants pouvaient entrer dans le pays des fées.

- Et t'y es déjà allé ?

- Non..., répond Naruto dépité tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

Sasuke s'arrête une nouvelle fois de respirer de peur de l'entendre sangloter à tout moment. Puis il se remet sur ses petites jambes un peu écorchées à cause de sa glissade effrénée et saisit le bras de Naruto.

- Alors on y va, comme ça je vais t'attraper une étoile !

Le petit blond le suit tandis que ses orbes bleues étincellent de milles feux à ces mots.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Tu me le promets ?

Sasuke acquiesce avec détermination, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de lui. Ils parcourent ensemble le long rayon lumineux avec prudence comme s'ils découvraient une terre inconnue. Le petit brun ne lâche pas la main de son compagnon de voyage et la serre fort, très fort, appréhendant un peu de franchir la frontière du pays des fées. Naruto, à côté de lui, de nature plus aventureuse, s'étonne de tout. Il fait retentir les clochettes et sent les bougies mauves et rouges qui ressemblent à celles que sa maman met dans la salle de bain. Puis, du bout des doigts, il touche les guirlandes colorées qui tombent comme des cascades le long du rayon. Heureux de les sentir aussi douces, il en décroche une toute orange et l'enroule autour du cou de Sasuke, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Cadeau !

Éberlué, le petit brun écarquille les yeux tout en entrouvrant les lèvres. Il caresse sa joue brûlante d'un air absent tandis que son visage prend une très belle couleur pourpre. Son cœur se met à battre beaucoup plus vite comme quand il fait nuit et que sa chambre est plongée dans le noir. Non, se dit-il, ce n'est pas pareil. Son cœur bat très vite comme quand son Papa le prend dans ses bras et le laisse s'endormir sur sa poitrine, bercé par sa respiration et le silence. Un moment unique assez rare, mais qui le réconforte toujours après une crise de larmes. Une impression de grande sécurité l'enveloppe, il n'a plus peur du pays des fées et ne pense plus aux monstre qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Le petit être en face de lui, lui sourit tendrement et le traîne vers le bout du rayon. Sasuke aimerait aussi lui donner un bisou magique pour le voir tout rouge. Quand soudain ils arrivent au bout du voyage. Des cadis et des dames barrent leur route et des produits électriques sont rangés en ligne devant eux. Le monde n'a pas changé. Il n'y a pas d'arbres ou de fleurs enchantées qui peuvent parler, ni de chat violet ou de petites fées argentées. Naruto se met à pleurer de déception. Pour le consoler, Sasuke entoure un bout de la guirlande orange derrière sa nuque tout en se retenant de verser des larmes à son tour. Il aurait aimé voir les fées et en rapporter une à sa maman.

- Sasuke !

- Naruto !

Les deux enfants lèvent les yeux vers des voix très familières. Une femme aux yeux onyx et un homme aux cheveux dorés courent vers eux, une mine à la fois profondément inquiète et soulagé sur leurs visages. Les retrouvailles avec leurs parents respectifs créent un énorme cataclysme émotionnel et les deux garçons éclatent en sanglots. Ils tendent chacun leurs bras. Naruto enfouit de suite son visage dans le cou de son papa et Sasuke serre de ses poings le vêtement de sa maman.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit l'une.

- Non, c'est moi, répond l'autre.

Le petit brun ne les écoute pas alors qu'il est dans les bras de sa maman, il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus très loin des étoiles toutes brillantes. Il tend alors la main vers l'une d'elle, mais ne parvient qu'à se donner le vertige.

- Qu'y a t-il Sasuke ?

Il gémit sous l'effort sans prononcer un mot. Soudain une grande main un peu moins pâle que la sienne attrape l'étoile pour lui. Le petit brun ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits alors qu'un pincement au cœur le saisit. L'homme qui tient Naruto lui donne l'objet décoratif avec un sourire. Sasuke se perd un moment dans ses yeux bleus, le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant d'accepter – non sans orgueil – le présent. Il aurait voulu l'avoir par lui-même. Ses sourcils se froncent, vexé et déçu par sa propre faiblesse. Puis il inspire et prend un pan du pull de Naruto pour attirer son attention.

- ...quoi ? Fait ce dernier sur un ton plaintif.

- Tiens, cadeau, dit Sasuke tout en lui présentant l'étoile dans sa petite main.

Naruto arrête de sangloter comme par magie et un immense sourire vient manger la moitié de son visage. Sasuke rougit de nouveau alors qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les deux sublimes billes bleues. La lumière blanche et les couleurs du rayon semblent se refléter dans ces dernières. Un ciel étoilé aux nuances rouges et bleues habitent le regard du petit blond, comme s'il fixait le crépuscule et que celui-ci s'était incrusté dans ses rétines pour les posséder. Sous le charme, Sasuke se penche vers lui et embrasse l'une de ses paupières. Il a compris, tout seul comme un grand, que le pays des fées se trouvait dans ses iris.

* * *

Voilà une histoire très simple qu'on a tous vécu une fois ! Et oui ! Qui ne s'est pas perdu dans un magasin quand il était gosse ? x') Ahem...alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^"

Reviews ?


End file.
